Ben 10 and the Adventure of Hogwarts
by BataFuraiEvans
Summary: Ben And Gwen are in the same class as the Golden Trio at Hogwarts. But will the additions help stop the Dark Lord, or make everything worse? First year and beyond. Up for adoption. I'm sorry for you guys who like this story, but i can't finish it.
1. Letters and Shops

"This is not possible," stated Ben, his green eyes flashing with annoyance.

"Why not?," questioned Gwen, brushing her long red hair out of her face. "You know magic exists."

Ben answered, "Because people would to be way stupid to ignore a community of magicians on top of aliens running around everywhere."

Gwen stated, her green eyes rolling at her cousin's stupidity, "To most people, it's probably the same. See something weird, just ignore it."

"But why in England?," asked the young hero. "Why me?"

Grandpa Max came up and stated, "You're going to Hogwarts because of a treaty. It's a long story. All you need to know is that their police force needed to trust the Plumbers. You must have some magic, not nearly as much as your cousin, but enough to qualify. Actually, of what I've seen of the magical community, you are more of a normal wizard. Gwen's magic is a lot more powerful than most. Also, pretty sure the school itself is in Scotland."

Ben was definitely grumpy. He wasn't exactly sure he liked the idea of being trapped in a foreign school with his cousin. They might be getting along a little better than they had last summer, but they still weren't that close.

The Tennyson family packed up their camper and headed back to Bellwood. Max called together his sons and their wives to explain about Ben and Gwen's opportunity. They were not happy about sending their 11-year old children across the pond to a boarding school for the next 7 years, but Max Tennyson was a very convincing man.

After a couple of weeks, Max took his favorite niece and nephew to London. He followed a map to a place called the "Leaky Cauldron". The Tennysons walked into the pub. Max went over to the Bartender and asked, "Excuse me sir, can you tell me how to get to Diagon Alley?"

Tom, the bartender, replied, "First year muggleborns? I'll take you in."

The three Tennysons followed Tom behind the pub. He tapped some bricks in a counter-clockwise order. The wall opened up to reveal a large, shop filled street.

They went to Gringotts and exchanged their money for Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts.

Ben whispered to his cousin, "What a silly currency. It's so complicated."

Gwen replied, "For once, I completely agree. It's like wizards want to make change difficult."

After they walked out of the bank, Grandpa Max pulled out some money and handed it to Gwen. He said seriously, "I'll get most of your stuff. I trust you to stick together and get your robes and wands. Meet me back at the pub where we came in at. You can do some window shopping while I get everything else."

Grandpa Max left the cousins to decide where to go. He thought that they were mature enough not to do anything stupid.

Ben and Gwen looked at each other and at the same time said, "Wand?" They then nodded at each other.

They raced all the way to Ollivander's, a place they had taken note of when they passed by the first time. They went in to the musky, dusty shop.

A fairly creepy old man said, "Ah, First-years. Twins, I presume?"

Gwen and Ben said simultaneously, "Cousins, first-cousins."

Mr. Ollivander started pulling out wands for them to try. Gwen ended up with an 11 ¼ inches live oak wand with a dragon heartstring core after a few tries.

Ben, however, took much longer. Mr. Ollivander said, "Maybe, just maybe…"

He went towards the back and pulled out a box that appeared to be very old.

He pulled out the wand and handed it to Ben. As soon as he touched it, the wand glowed.

Mr. Ollivander said, "That is one of the most unique wands in the world, 12 ¼ inches, Hawthorn with a thestral/unicorn highbred tail hair. This was the last wand my father ever made. An incredibly potent wand, well versed in transfiguration and defense. Use it wisely."

The cousins paid for their wands and walked away. They then got measured and fitted for their robes. They then went to the pub to find Grandpa Max waiting for them. He had two large cases with everything they would need for the train ride tomorrow.


	2. The Train

**I apologize in advance for Harry's… attitude. He may have too much of his later year's personality. Everything is coming out… snarky. If you don't like it, complain about it. I will be amused by your complaints. **

**Also of note, I own nothing, nothing at all. Well, strictly speaking, I own some characters from my own story which I am not currently working on, but they are of no consequence to this tale. **

Grandpa Max woke his grandchildren up at 8:00 am the next morning. The cousins, used to their Grandpa's habits, got up, showered, and did everything else they needed to do to get ready.

Max Tennyson then sat his grandchildren down and said, "You will need to try to keep aliens a secret, ok?"

Ben said, "Just like always, we know."

Max replied, "Ok, then. Let's go catch your train."

They caught a taxi and went to King's Cross station. Momentarily the cousins struggled to locate Platform 9 ¾, but then Gwen sensed the magic of the veil. The pair ran into the barrier separating platforms 9 and 10. Their grandpa followed shortly. The Tennysons said their goodbyes, and the green eyed cousins boarded the train. They quickly found a compartment.

After a few minutes two boys came to the outside of the compartment from opposite directions. The lanky red head with blue eyes and lots of freckles asked, "Oi, can we join you?"

Ben said, "Yeah, sure."

The red head gave the cousins a funny look, but sat down. The other boy was small with unnaturally messy raven hair and round glasses. Both cousins were shocked at his green eyes; not only were they the same colour as Ben's and Gwen's, but also the exact same shape. They cousins noticed the red head dressed almost like a number of the aliens they met: completely mismatched. They figured out that he must be from a magical family. The other boy, with his odd lightning bolt shaped scar, seemed to be wearing hand-me-downs from someone 7 sizes bigger. The train began to move.

Ben said, "Hi. I'm Ben, Ben Ten…nyson." He had been doing that for the past year, as a private joke in between him and Gwen.

"And I'm Gwen Tennyson, this dufus's cousin," stated Gwen.

The red head said, "I'm Ron Weasley, pleased to meet you."

The raven-haired boy stated quietly, in a slightly resigned manner, "I'm Harry Potter. It's nice to meet you, Ron, Ben, and Gwen. "

Ron gaped and said, "H-Harry Potter?"

Harry, now slightly annoyed, "Yes, I'm Harry Potter; and no, I don't remember anything about that night."

Ben and Gwen looked very confused. Ron noticing their faces, said, "Muggleborns?"

Gwen said, "Yes."

Ron said, "Harry here survived a killing curse when he was a baby, defeating You-Know-Who."

Ben asked, "Who?"

Harry said, "Hagrid told me he was named Voldemort." Ron shuddered.

Ben said, "Really? You are that scared of a dead man who you never met?"

Ron looked at Ben in slight confusion. Then he said, "When you get to the castle, you'll see why he's feared still."

Gwen asked, "Why, is the castle partly destroyed?"

Ron replied, "No, but its ¾ empty, according to my grandparents. He decimated the population by killing anyone who stood against him."

Ben and Gwen looked horrified. Neither knew what to say.

They sat in silence for several moments. The snack trolley came and broke the tension. Harry, Ben, and Gwen wanted to try a little of all of this candy.

Harry asked the cousins, "So do a lot of Americans go to Hogwarts?"

Gwen replied, "No. America sort of had a 'Wizard Boom'. The Secretary of Magic asked all English speaking schools to assist them. A few students are going to each school around the world, until the existing schools can be expanded." All of that was technically true. It wasn't the reason they were at Hogwarts, but it was still the truth.

Harry wondered aloud, "Why didn't Hogwarts take all the students? I mean, Hogwarts is supposedly mainly empty, and American schools are overcrowded. It sounds like a match made in heaven to me."

Gwen stated, "Based on what Ron said, probably because Hogwarts couldn't staff for that many students."

The conversation was then interrupted when a blonde haired, grey eyed kid burst in, followed by two very large first years. The blonde boy said, "Harry Potter."

Harry sighed. "Yes, that is who I am. Who might you be?"

The blonde on stated, "I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. And these are Crabbe and Goyle." Ron snickered.

"Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask yours. Red hair and hand-me-down clothes? You must be a Weasley. Potter, you'll soon find out that some wizarding families are better than others. I can help you there."

Before Harry responded, Gwen asked, " 'Better?' You're a Bigot, aren't you?"

Draco questiond, "Either a blood traitor or a mudblood, aren't you? Are you a Weasley, too? You're dressed a bit nice, but there aren't that many Weasley-ettes."

Ben bristled at the word 'mudblood'. He didn't know what the word meant, but he didn't need to; he recognized the way the word was said. He had defended a kid in Louisiana in 1953 (he didn't like to think about that adventure) who had been called the 2nd worst word (Ben couldn't even think the word. He didn't even know the first worst, only that it started with a "C") with the same intonation as was being used here.

Gwen said, "I've met your kind before: believing yourself superior due to the spe-family you were born into. No matter what you call yourself," she wondered briefly if it was clean- or pure-blood, "you are an ignorant fool."

Malfoy was shocked that a mudblood American would dare speak to the scion of the Ancient and Noble House of Malfoy in any way less than awe. Harry was relieved that he didn't have to come to a confrontation with Malfoy, even though he disliked the boy. Ben was proud of his cousin for standing up to the bully. Ron was shocked by the intelligence of the American (he had heard Americans were generally lazy and stupid). Crabbe and Goyle had yet to figure out what was said. Gwen was pleasantly surprised by how well her words flowed.

Then Harry was inspired by Gwen's vehemence and said, "I think I have found the right friends, thanks."

Malfoy stormed out, followed by his troll-like cronies, in annoyance. No one spoke to a Malfoy that way.

The four new friends talked about the houses, Quidditch, and life in general. A girl by the name of Hermione Granger came in looking for a toad. She quickly left after finding none.

As the train approached Hogwarts, the four students changed into their robes.

**I'm probably gonna get flack about where I put the N-word on my implied list. You can describe people as any number of animals, or feces, or imply illegitimacy, or imply that a male is only his genitalia, or even imply sex with someone's mother, but you do not insult a woman by implying all she is good for is sex and reproduction. Racial slurs fall just below that. I take racial equality as a serious matter, but I come from a line of feminists. **


	3. Classes

**From here on out, I'll be skipping parts. Large parts. I don't really feel like I can handle all the boring parts. **

**The only thing that is important to note is that Ben and Gwen got into Gryffindor. Ben has a hero complex to rival Harry's. Gwen is smart enough for Ravenclaw, but has willingly sacrificed temporary powers (Charms of Bezel) for the greater good. She also has a mild hero complex.**

**Without further ado…**

Transfiguration:

As soon as Professor McGonagall explained the theory behind transfiguration, Ben transfigured his matchstick into a needle in a flash of green light. Hermione looked jealous, Gwen looked surprised and disappointed, Ron looked resigned, and Harry looked scared. The light reminded him of something, something he couldn't quite remember.

Gwen quickly followed suit without the flash of light. The only other person who got it was Hermione.

As soon as class was dismissed, Gwen dragged Ben into an empty class room. She said accusingly, "You cheated."

Ben responded defensively, "No, I didn't. I can do magic. You're just jealous that I'm better at you in a subject."

Gwen retorted, "It flashed the same color as the Omnitrix."

Ben blinked. He hadn't thought about that. Then he said more calmly, "Transfiguration made sense to me because of the Omnitrix, but it was my own power that did it."

Gwen responded with a confused, "Huh?"

Ben said, "You try being transfigured a thousand times. It sorta acted as a shortcut to the basics."

Gwen then understood. It was natural for him to have a proclivity for Transfiguration. She mumbled, "Sorry."

They walked to their next class.

Herbology:

Professor Sprout was a good teacher. But really, the class took no magic. It was caring for plants. Ben, Gwen, Harry, and Ron did well enough in the class.

Hermione's memory left her a star. Neville shined brightest, though. In no other class did he really do well except Herbology. It seemed to come naturally to him.

History of Magic:

Professor Binns was dead boring, thought Ben. He then snickered at the thought.

Professor Binns, according to the seventh years, was at least 200 years dead and still teaching. And since no one could pay attention to him, and he never changed his lesson plans, it had become a tradition for Gryffindors to pass on notes for younger students to copy. So the only student who bothered to focus in the class was Hermione Granger. Everyone thought it was the most useless class ever.

Defence Against the Dark Arts:

Gwen's opinion of Professor Quirrell was rather low. He seemed terrified of everything. She wasn't sure he was capable of taking on even regular foes, much less truly evil ones.

Luckily, she had heard that the position was cursed and he would almost certainly be leaving at the end of the term.

Astronomy:

Ben and Gwen found Astronomy simultaneously easy and hard. They knew the constellations, but they had to remember to call the stars by their traditional Earth names instead of their proper Plumber names.

Potions:

Professor Snape was harsh to all of the non-Slytherins. Or so the firsties were told. He seemed to have a cruel streak towards Harry, an intense dislike of Neville Longbottom, a general dislike of Gryffindors, and a soft spot for Gwen. He seemed to especially dislike the friendship of Harry and Gwen, for some strange reason.

Flying:

Flying class with Madam Hooch was interesting. Harry proved his natural talent, Neville proved that he should never be allowed to touch a broomstick, and Malfoy proved himself a git.

Ben found flying on a broom to be less controlled than Stinkfly (he refused to compare anything with Ghostfreak's abilities, because that would imply that there was something useful about Zs'Skayr) and less fun than his hoverboard. What it reminded him the most of, though, was riding a bike.

Gwen found it fairly unappealing, as did Hermione. Ron loved it.

Charms:

All of September and most of October was theoretical charm work: understanding the basics of wand waving, enunciation, and feeling the spell.

It wasn't until All Hallows Eve (Halloween to most people and Samhain to history or Celtic buffs) that they actually started doing magic. The first-years were attempting the hover charm.

Ron said, "Wingardium Leviosa!"

Hermione said from a table behind him, "You're saying it wrong. It's Wing-gar-dium Levi-o-sa, make the 'gar' nice and long."

Ron retorted, "Go on then, if you're so clever."

Hermione responded, "Wingardium Leviosa." Her feather flew off the table. Ron pouted. Then Seamus exploded his feather. Even Flitwick was surprised by that result.

Gwen successfully cast the charm, but Ben was having trouble. His pronunciation was correct as was his wandwork. Gwen thought about how to help him. She remembered what he had said about transfiguration. She went up behind him and whispered, "Try casting the spell while imagining hovering as Stinkfly."

Ben looked briefly confused, and then understood. He said the spell again, and off like a rocket the feather went. It hit the ceiling.

Harry got the spell as well, but Ron did not.

**Sorry for the slow update; mild writer's block. I'll try to do better. Maybe. No promises.**


	4. Trolls and Aliens

After leaving Charms, Ron said mockingly, "It's Wing-gar-dium Levi-o-sa. She's insufferable. No wonder she hasn't got any friends."

Hermione then ran past the four friends.

Harry stated, "I think she heard you."

Hermione skipped all her classes after that. Nor did she show up for the Halloween Feast.

Harry, Ron, and Ben overheard Lavender Brown and Parvarti Patil saying that Hermione had locked herself in the bathroom. Ron felt pretty bad about that.

During the feast, Quirrel ran into the Dining hall screaming, "Troll… in the dungeon. Thought you'd like to know." He then collapsed to the ground.

The students were told to head back to their dormitories. Ron pulled Harry a side to remind him about Hermione being in the bathroom and needing to be told.

Ben told Gwen the same thing.

Ben and Gwen went a less used path to get to the third floor. Harry and Ron took the main path.

They both saw the troll enter the girl's bathroom. Hermione could be heard screaming from inside. All four first-years ran in to save their classmate. Harry and Ron started throwing rubble at the 20ft troll. Gwen tried to think of a spell from the book she got from Charmcaster.

Ben forgot the rules Max Tennyson had set for him. He forgot that He shouldn't use the Omnitrix. So, he activates it and without searching for any particular alien, he slams it down. He shouted, "Soundbite!," as he shifted into a lupine alien in a flash of green light which again scared Harry for some reason.**(It's Benwolf, but I find the Halloween Horrors to be poorly named. I will rename each one before use.)**

Ben then laughs for a second, realizing the obvious joke here. He lunged at the troll. He managed to stall it as Ron performed a perfect levitation charm on the trolls club, causing it to drop directly on the troll's head, knocking it out cold.

Ben said, "The professors are coming." He reverted to human form and continued, "Don't tell them about me. I'll explain later."

Hermione lies to the professors. The 5 of them, now all friends, return to Gryffindor tower. They sit down in a quiet corner.

Ron asked with his general lack of couth, "You're a werewolf, aren't you?"

Hermione said with an air of superiority, "Werewolves only change under the full moon, Ron."

Ben asked incredulously, "Werewolves are real?"

Gwen said, "Werewolves are no more out there than any other magical creature."

Harry said, "You transfigured yourself, didn't you? You flashed the same green as your wand does in transfiguration."

Ben started to answer when Hermione interrupted, "Self-transfiguration is NEWT level. No way could a first-year do it."

Ben said, "Harry is actually pretty close to the truth. I was 'transfigured' by my watch, the Omnitrix."

Hermione grabbed his wrist and looked at the watch. She said, while observing it, "That is pretty impressive magic."

Gwen giggled. Harry asked, "What's so funny?"

Gwen answered, "Hermione assumed that just because something looks like magic that it is; which is funny because I know she had tried to find logical reasoning to any magic before finding out magic is real."

Hermione said, "No way is that technological. Muggles are centuries away from doing anything close to that."

Ben said simply, "Humans are."

Harry eyes widened as he understood, Hermione responded, "No other sentient species on Earth are near that lev… are you implying what I think you are implying?"

Ben said, "Yes."

Ron asked, "What are you talking about?"

Ben said, "Aliens."

Ron said confused, "What do foreigners have to do with anything?"

The other four burst out laughing. After the laughter died down Gwen took Ron over to the window and said, "Do you see all those stars?"

Ron answered, still sounding confused, "Yes."

Gwen continued, "Each of those stars like the sun. Some of them have planets like Earth around them. Some of those have 'Beings' _(Ministry of Magic term for sentient life forms)_ on them. When Muggles speak of Aliens, this is generally what they mean."

Ron asked, "Do all Muggles know about Aliens?"

Gwen answered, "No, most are as unaware of Aliens as they are of wizards."

**Sorry for the delay. I had trouble writing this chapter because I hate making Hermione cry. Next chapter will either be Ben-centric or the insane obstacle course to get the Philosopher's Stone. Any opinions?**


	5. Football?

**A small jump back in time. This has little to do with the immediate plot, but who knows how this will affect everything in the long run.**

The second Sunday after school had started, Ben began to get homesick. He missed his parents, Bellwood Park, his friends from school, everything about home. So, he went rummaging through his trunk to find the one thing he had brought from home: the soccer ball Ken, Gwen's brother, had gotten him last Christmas. Soccer was always Ben's second favourite thing in the world (the first being fighting aliens).

Dean Thomas, one of the other boys in the dorm, asked after seeing the ball, "Oi, you play football?"

Ben said, "I play soccer."

Dean frowned for a second and then said, "Only Americans call it soccer. You're in Britain, its football. Wanna go out and pass it?"

Ben responded, "Sure." The two boys went out and found a relatively flat section of the grounds to play on. They were only playing for about 10 minutes before a couple of Hufflepuff third-years came up and asked to join them. They passed for over an hour before heading in, promising to meet up next Sunday to play again.

Dean told Seamus about the game while in the Common room later. A second-year asked if she could join in. Ben overheard and said, "The more the merrier." He had no idea the effect he would have.

That second-year girl told her fifth-year Ravenclaw brother, and her Hufflepuff friend. Each of those spread the word throughout their respective houses. (A Slytherin would never dare play a muggle game.)

On the following Sunday, 21 students total came out to play football, ranging from first to seventh years, and consisting of 9 Gryffindors, 7 Hufflepuffs, and 5 Ravenclaws. It had 11 boys and 10 girls.

Ben said, "Um… I didn't realize so many people would want to play. I don't know if there is an area large and flat enough for us outside of the quidditch pitch, which is in use today."

A seventh year Ravenclaw said, "I know a place. I figured a firstie would not have the foresight to prepare for a full game." It wasn't an insult. Some Ravenclaws, for all their brains, lack all social skills. He led them past the green houses to an area rarely used by students.

Ben could see it was level, and large enough to fit a regulation field on. Before he could say anything, the older students started casting spells. A couple made nets, some more "painted" boundary lines. A few more transfigured some odds and ends into jerseys.

One Ravenclaw student decided he would be referee. They picked teams and played the game. They all had fun. After the game, they cleaned up the field so that it appeared that nothing had happened.

Over the next week, the football players told others about the game.

The following week's game had a dozen students come to watch.

The week after that had Lee Jordan announcing, along with many more spectators.

The fourth game had Professor Dumbledore in attendance. It was said that he approved of the inter-house cooperation.

They continued to play every single Sunday until snowfall. The games started back up after the thaw. But even during the "off season", as the players called it, they didn't lose touch. They would meet in the library and study, asking older students to help them. They would greet each other in the hall. One of them made real jerseys for all the players for Christmas.

In his office, Dumbledore said to Fawks, his phoenix, "Ben Tennyson may end up as influential as his grandfather. He is a wild card in my plans. Hmmm."

**Up next, jumping to the crazy obstacle course. **


End file.
